Twilight: Kira Dennis
by KiraSoBeIt
Summary: Kira is a Daydreamer who tries to figure out about the Cullen Family’s secret. She dead right when she goes to Reneesme to guess about there dangerous secret. And don’t dare call her by her full name Kiranna Tiffany Dennis she will kill you some R
1. Over the Hill to Those Melting Eyes

**Kira**

I could believe my mother was moving us to Forks, Washington a place without a shopping center in a 30 mile radius of the Majority White town.

"Kiranna I swear you're going to love it open space and rain you love rain." My mother handed me a box full of my cameras. "Here I stop by the store and bought you this stuff for hiking I bet you can get some great pictures in the woods. Just stay on the path okay"

I grabbed the hiking boots and maps. I already had my landscape camera out. "I'm going to go for a little while be back in a half an hour and if not I got eaten by a bear." I pulled off my rain boots. Sometimes I hated my mother especially because of my stupid name and because she always knew how to get on my good side. "Ma please stop calling by my full name just Kira please"

"Alright Kira, now go and leave before I change my mind." My mom swat at me to leave with a piece of paper.

I started down the trail leading into the woods. I stopped on a hill to snap pictures of our new house and the amazing trees all around it. Then as one of my favorite songs came on my ipod I couldn't help but sway my hips and sing softly. As I was walking backwards I ran into something cold and hard like the walls of a New York subway. There stood a guy no a god. Holding me up from falling down the hill I could only look into his dark eyes.

"You shouldn't be out here this is private property." He said with anger in his voice. I still was shocked about his stunning appearance.

"Excuse me but my mother owns the house and the property around it so I can be out here whenever I want" I snapped trying to free myself from his grip. His hands were extremely cold, hard and soft at the same time. "Please let me go"

"You're property line stop at the bottom of the hill and please don't cross again." He said then as the wind blew from behind his nose started to wrinkle like I had disgusted

"Harry you don't have to be so mean. You're such a party pooper" a girl suddenly appeared behind him "Miss I'm sorry about my brother he such a brute sometime" she was pale just like him and extremely gorgeous too. "I'm Christina but everybody calls me Tina what's your name mate?"

Then I realized they were British and twins. "I'm Kiranna Dennis but call me Kira" he finally let go of my wrist

"You're from New York. Just stay out of the woods please there are some dangerous things out here." Harry looked like he was holding his breath then he gave me a wink "See yah Kira"

Then I broke out into a sprint back home. Harry was gorgeous and almost inhuman.

"Mom don't you want to got and meet the neighbors?" I shout as I put my rain coat on the hangers by the door.

"Maybe later Kira, I have to get to the hospital for my 1st shift I'll be back in a 3 hours. Why don't you drop me off at the hospital? And you can have the car to explore the town for a little while." My mother was a doctor that had moved to Forks to have a smaller practice after my father died. I sat on the floor to remove my rain boots.

"No I'll hang out here and unpack." I crawled over to a box labeled kitchen. "And eat something"

"I'll bring back some groceries" Momma walked out the house with her white doctor's coat on. "See you Kira."

I grabbed my boxes that said Stereo and CDs instead and ran up stairs to find the room painted lavender which I knew was mine. My bed from New York and my White dresser was there too. I look to see if they damaged it because of my father built it when I turned 13. On the side I could still see his engraved message: _To__ my baby girl, fill the draws like you fill my heart with joy. I love you Poppa_ reading that I traced my finger over his handwriting. Then the doorbell rang ruining my moment of remembering my Dad. I thought it was mom forgetting her keys.

I opened the door. A man was standing in the doorway.

"I'm Edward my wife Bella, my mother Esme and sister Reneesme" he said leaning away so I could see the three of beautiful people behind him.

"Wow. You guys are a sight of pure perfection is it okay if I get a picture?" My camera box was waiting by the hallway closet. I grabbed one from the box. "Sorry, I love photography and you guys would be great as models I'm Kira by the way" I clicked my camera as I talked

"Well, thank you sorry Carlisle and the other kids couldn't make it. Is your mother here?" Ms. Esme asked

"Twins? I think I meet them in the woods Harry and Christina right?" I let my camera drop around my neck.

"We'll be going to school together! I can't wait for everyone to meet you." Reneesme let out a mesmerizing smile. "I could give you a ride if you want?"

"As much as I'd love that my Ma going to give me a ride for the first day of school" I let out a small sigh.

"My mom was the same way" she nudged Ms. Cullen smiling

"That's your mom!?" I stared slack jawed the woman didn't look more than in her late 20s. Let alone old enough to be married and have a daughter my age. Then I thought about my mother's wide hips, caramel skin, long curly hair, and Hazel brown eyes "My mom would kill to look like that"

"Thank you but your mother is beautiful" Ms. Cullen said after Edward had whispered in her ear.

"You know my mom?" I asked curiously I guess it wouldn't be hard to spot a big-boned black woman in a White town. Mr. Edward laughed like he had just heard the joke I made in my head "I'm sorry do you guys want to come in? Everything still in boxes but the couch is out"

They all walked in with grace even Alvin Ailey dancers would be jealous of. I could help but stare. "Umm do you guys live up the hill? Because that were Harry said I shouldn't go because the property line crossed. I didn't mean to trespass or anything"

"No. Kira it okay you can go in the woods anytime but you should stay away from Harry because he a bit territorial" Edward said if he already knew my concern about Harry.

"A little D-Edward? Harry almost bit my head off when I went in his room to ask him what the homework was for Tomorrow" Reneesme

"Reneesme your 16 right?" I said thinking about her parents.

"You can call me Nessie for short. My name is a bit of a mouth fool and yeah I'm 16" She said proudly showing off her dazzling smile. I kind of wanted them to leave and go back upstairs and trace my father message with my finger tips but then again I wanted someone to talk to so my mind wouldn't wonder.

"Well, we see you have a lot to do so we're going to leave but if you wants some company you can come and visit right up the hill" Edward must have read my mind.

"Sure, once my mom gets back we will both get up to your house." I smiled trying to being neighborly. When they left me, I frantically unpacked things to show my mother some progress in our unpacking stage of decorating our house. I got the all the kitchen cabinets filled with pots and dishes. I couldn't wait for mom to get home with food because the last time I ate was in Seattle at a McDonalds. I started to drool over the golden arches I saw in my imagination as my mom walked into the house.

"Dinner and Groceries!" Mom yelled kicking the door closed with her foot. My mom was 5'3 and stout but boy was she strong probably from moving people to and from beds in the hospital. She had 4 shopping bags and a pizza box in here arms. I tried to grab to bags of groceries when my mother somewhat pushed me away. "Work on the living room and I'll finish the kitchen.

"Okay you're the parent" I walked into the living room. Movers had brought in the big stuff and me and my mother couldn't manage in her beat up old station wagon.

I unpacked family picture and my photography projects. To put on the ledge on the fire place and Grandma Dennis' good china she sent from her summer house in Florida. I put the cover Grandpa Howard sent on the couch. I smelled pork chops, rice and gravy in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to find my mother cooking like when I was 6 years old and when we had Sunday brunches for our families.

"Mom, that smells great. I bet you're making peach cobbler and biscuits too. What the special occasion?" I looked at the pots of great smelling food.

"Well Dr. Cullen and his family are coming by so I thought I'd make a fulfilling dinner." Mom smiled gingerly.

"I meet the Cullen family they've came down for a visit. They are utterly gorgeous it's a crime." I opened a pot of rice.

"Kiranna! Dr. Cullen is the one who found me this job and sold us the house. His Wife even decorated and painted the house." Mom gave me the 'be nice look' "I think I heard someone in the driveway"

I ran to the Dinning room to look like I was setting table while my mother went to get the door. The table was set for 12! There were 10 of those insanely beautiful people coming to my house which included Harry the one who scared me the most and was the one I was most attracted to. I ran to the bathroom to check my appearance Same Curly jet black hair, dark brown eyes, large lips(which my mother said formed a perfect m), and milk chocolate skin. There wasn't anything I could do about my clothes when I heard there velvet and bells they called voices.

I ran straight into Harry coming out of the bathroom. "Sorry I didn't mean to run into you" I looked up to see his eyes were golden almost liquid nothing like earlier when they were almost black.

"Its o-Kay I'm a bit of a klutz anyway" I felt like I had melted the way he was looking down at me. I realized my hands were resting on his chest and I quickly let them fall. He chuckled

"How about you guys join us in here?" Mr. Edward said "There are a few empty chairs" He put his hand on Harry's shoulder. I sat directly across from Harry so I could stare into his face.

The only one who touched there food was Reneesme who barely ate half a plate. I really didn't care but it seemed to hurt my mother's feelings.

"I'm sorry Dr. Dennis we all had a big lunch I guess were still all stuffed" Edward apologized looking at his plates. Something was strange about these people and I was going to figure it out no matter what.

"So Kiranna you're starting school tomorrow. Reneesme Harry and Christina could give you a ride and you'll have some people to show you around." Carlisle picked up his glass but it didn't look like he was drinking anything when he put it to his lips.

"It all depends on what my mom says she has this insane idea that I need to be drop off at school in a town were nothing happen when in New York I took 2 buses and 3 trains to school in a city with one of the highest murder rates in the Country." I swirled my rice around with my fork. I didn't eat that much because I didn't want Harry to think I was a pig. "And don't call me Kiranna just Kira"

"Kiranna don't be a smarty pants" My mother tried not to curse at me I public. Edward was almost breaking down in laughter it was like my thought weren't safe. Suddenly he was quiet I knew he was doing something weird. "Sure tomorrow you can go and ride with the Cullens"

"And Judds me and Christina aren't there biological children. Actually none of us are even Rose and Emmett all adopted" I couldn't look at his face his eyes mainly because I couldn't look away until he let me.

Then it was time to sleep. But they left for the night leaving me and my mother to clean up and her sending me to my room because of school in the morning.

I got into my bed and sleep quickly took me under. In the beginning of the fall my bed felt cold and hard almost like Harry. I clung to my bed wanting it to be really him. I woke up freezing then I grabbed another cover and wrapped myself up. Physical attraction I told myself I'm probably the only new dating material that's come into town for a while. Plus I'm "Ethnic" or "Exotic" physical attraction only. God I hope not.


	2. Duck with with baseball hats

Tina

"Don't even think about it Harry" I hissed as we entered our shared room in the Cullen home "I like our new family-"

"They're not our family" He grumbled sitting in his chair.

"They're the closest to family we've had in years" I responded sternly "And regardless, I really like them Harry, I don't want you mucking this up for your own selfish reasons!"

"You don't know how hard it is for me!" He stood up but I didn't flinch. I know he'd never hurt me "Being that close, smelling her _throat_! She smelled so good Chris, so _so_ good. It wouldn't take long, it would be clean, quick…" He started to mumble to himself, obviously coming up with the plans to lure her to her own death.

"No Haz! Bloody hell do you have no self control?" I hit him and he sighed, falling back into his chair "I know it's hard. I can feel your pain remember? Not like you do but I can still feel it" He nodded "So I also know you think she's fit! You fancy her yeah?" I nudged him

"Do not!" He blurted and if we could, he would be blushing. I laughed and he did too, giving me a side hug "Sorry for being such a tosser…I'm still adjusting. Animal Blood is so appealing"

"Me too bro. and you're forgiven" I kissed him on the cheek and grinned "Hm, I think I'm gonna take a walk…or run" I laughed "See you in a bit"

He nodded and grabbed that old book Pride and Prejudice, one he'd read 1,678 times exactly. He really liked it.

I hopped out of the window and landed gracefully on the ground. I began running, the trees and sky like blurs flowing past. I was having too much fun, running up trees and hopping around in glee.

When I heard a groan.

Kira

I woke up at 6:00 so I could be ready and waiting for Reneesme and the Judd Twins. My mom left me breakfast on the stove. After my shower I pulled on my jeans and my favorite T-shirt with a Duck wearing glasses and a baseball cap sideways. I grabbed a hat my Dad got when he was stationed in Jamaica I stuffed my giant pony tail inside.

Then the door bell rang. I saw Reneesme looking like something straight out of a magazine.

"Maybe I should change?" I pulled my hat off. I piled my hair in a messy bun at the top of my head.

"No, you look like a true urbanite" Nessie pulled me out the door after examining me "Harry doesn't she look very chic."

"Yea, chic whatever" His eyes were a golden again. Then he locked me in his gaze. It felt like he was pulling everything I ever wanted and all the desire of my life out of me and I enjoyed more that I should have

"Harry soooo . . . don't you have Physic with Kira? I've got almost my whole schedule with her except that class." Christina tried to make conversation in the car. My eyes dart to the speedometer 102!

"Omg slow down Christina your going to kill us" My mother station wagon couldn't go past 50 with out having a hard time. Christina's dark green BMW was like I horse carriage for me. Not one I wanted to die in though.

"Relax, your first day is going to be amazing! I promise we won't let you fall into the skanky groups either. Theywould die to have some one that looked like you" Nessie continued "isn't that right Harry?"

"Kira looks a like a pomegranate next to those rotten apples" Did he just compare me to food?

"Did you just compare me to a piece of fruit food none the less?" I laughed "at least it wasn't meat"

Harry shot me a dazzling smile. I think my heart stopped a second. Then I saw Fork high school I wish my heart would have stop. Damn


End file.
